The present invention relates to a light weight rear suspension of a type particularly adapted to be used with light and medium trucks and buses utilizing a conventional chassis. The suspension of the subject invention is particularly adapted for use with trucks and buses wherein it has become increasingly important both to lower the floor level of the associated vehicle for easier access and to lower the center of gravity for better handling as well as to reduce the unsprung weight of the suspension thereby contributing to overall improved ride and reduced vibration of the vehicle.
The present suspension is primarily articulated to the chassis through a single forwardly disposed joint which eliminates the need for a plurality of radius rods or control rods as required by previous suspensions used in truck and bus applications. Thus, while the suspension of the present invention is intended for use with trucks and buses, it has been made in such a way as to be substantially lighter and less complicated than previous suspensions used for the same application.
While the single point articulation of applicant's type of suspension has many advantages unless the lateral movement stabilization mechanism is properly located oversteering will occur as the vehicle turns. "Oversteering" is a term applied to vehicle handling dynamics when as the lateral acceleration end roll of a vehicle in a turn increases the driver must reduce his steering input to maintain the same turning radius. "Understeer" is the opposite of Oversteer. Oversteering can be a serious problem in that it can cause the vehicle to turn more sharply than the driver anticipates. From a safety point of view it is preferable that there either be no oversteering force created by the rear suspension or that there be a slight tendency to understeer. Thus, the purpose of applicant's invention is to provide a lateral movement stabilization system for a rear suspension which either eliminates oversteering or creates a small understeering action.